The Bloodiest War
by Skybird
Summary: (Ch. 2 is here!My previous identity was Ayjay and Kari, but, I changed it and reposted this.) This is Eric McCloud's story, as he retells his days of war with the brutal fortunans. (This gets very violent and bloody.)
1. Default Chapter

There was a Fox named Jones, Eric McCloud, Fox's brother who had destroyed all  
Noallian Presence (Noallian is the name of the government in which people lived in  
poverty, and destroyed many Cornerian cities) on Titania. Eric took command of the  
planet, and then assured the people of titania that the Noallian Government has been  
crushed. The People Shouted Happilly and they welcomed Eric McCloud to leadership of the  
planet. His Greatest enemy was the planet Fortuna, which was very strong as Titania was.  
Eric's brother was Fox McCloud.Eric then refused leadership and turned it to another person.  
  
  
  
"Sir, the Fortunans have destroyed another Base!" Yelled an officer to Eric McCloud.  
"Darnit!" Eric yelled Back. "Bill Grey, Were are you!?" Eric yelled. He had made  
an agreement to Bill, that if he fought off the Fortuna Elite Force That Eric would  
restore the lost base on Katina. "May I help you Eric?" Bills voice came. "Bill, they are  
attacking the civillians, destroy the Fortuna Elite Force!" Eric yelled. "Right Away." Bills  
voice came back. The Bull Dogs eventually succeeded and were granted their wish of the  
Base restored back to Katina. "Thank you Bill." Eric Siad. "No Problem Eric." Bill said.  
"Hey, eric, Fox and his team are here."   
  
  
  
The Fortuna Government had become very strong , but then a new problem arose, the  
once Allied with Planet, Katina, had fallen into the hands of the all-powerful Fortuna.   
Another loss for Titania. They would be overwhelmed if they keep losing. "Dave,  
assemble the 45th Titania, were going after those idiots that took over Katina, I want  
Fortuna to lose and if we lose, Noallian Communism is restored to Titania." Eric yelled.  
"Have the 46th 47th and 48th regiments behind the 45th this will be the bloodiest battle  
ever fought and if we lose, we will fall to Fortuna, and they will invade Corneria." Eric  
said.   
  
Eric glanced over to his door, Fox was standing in it. "Fox!" Eric yelled. Eric jumped out  
of his chair and went and hugged his brother, Fox. "How are you, Eric?" Asked Fox. "I'm  
fine bro, how is Corneria?" Eric asked. "Fine, we still are rebuilding though." Fox said.  
"Well today I have a problem," Eric said. "What's the problem?" Asked Fox. "Last night  
the Fortunans invaded Katina and took it over, and we are next, and if we lose this  
upecoming battle I fear Titania is dead, and they will invade Corneria and win." Eric  
said. "You arent srious," Fox said. "Yes I am, some regiments are invading Katina to take  
it over, then we will invade Fortuna and crush the Noallian Government." Eric said. "I  
am fighting with my men at the front." Eric told Fox. "You are? I.......I'll go with you."  
Fox said. "No, we cant have brothers fighting in the same battle." Eric said. "In this case  
we do." Fox said. "Alright, we invade tommorow, this will be a bloody battle, but if we  
can win we get the chance to invade amd take over Fortuna and restore peace." Eric said.  
"I will see you tomorrow fox, I have buissiness to attend at the war department." Eric  
said. Eric and Fox said goodbye and went back to their buissiness. Eric Jones McCloud was a very   
just person, he only wanted to avenge the dead that were innocent and restore peace through war.  
  
R & R Please. 


	2. Paratrooping and Pillboxes

Eric pulled back the bolt on his machine gun, and put a parachute on his back.   
  
"Into the plane, boys." Eric yelled. Eric was distpatching a paratrooper raid on Katina,  
Fox was in a diferrent plane than Eric was because the army tries to keep brothers out of  
the same regiment, even out of the same battle. "Good luck, Fox." Unlike Fox, Eric loved  
parachuting, Fox hated it.   
  
Eric boarded the ship. He had 70 men in each ship, and he had 60 ships. Eric checked his  
gear. He glanced around and saw all of the men in his plane. One of them was looking his  
machine gun over, while another carefully loaded a pistol. In Fox's plane, Fox was  
already sick. His first time parachuting was at the cadet place on Corneria. Fox was  
trying to think of the ground, but he couldnt. 'What if my parachute doesnt pull out?' Fox  
thought. Even though he had the lollipop spare parachute on his back, he still was very  
uncomfortable.  
  
Eric wasnt uncomfortable, except for the fear of being shot before he hit the ground. The  
ship was noisy from traveling at a decent speed to get to Katina fast. He heard much  
rumbling from the outside. He looked out of his starboard window to see Cornerian  
arwings flying past. Corneria refused to go to war with the Noallian government. They  
thought it would defy neutrality with them. Eric still was excited about paratrooping, he  
looked to soar through the skies.  
  
He again looked out of his window. He could see the ground of Katina. "Alright boys,  
were here, time to parachute down and shoot some Noallians. "Yeah!" Yelled the men in  
his ship. The door was opened. "I'll see you boys on the ground, and dont chicken out if  
you are falling too fast, HAHAHAHA!" Eric shouted. Eric jumped out of the plane and  
pulled his parachute.   
  
He looked toward the west and saw two concrete things with large cracks. "Shoot, those  
are pillboxes!" Eric told himself. Eric looked to the ground, below him was a river.  
"Shoot!" Eric yelled. "James, you okay?" Eric asked his friend that was 20 feet away  
from him. "I'm okay!" James yelled back.   
  
Eric landed in the river with his friend James. The pillboxes started firing on Eric's  
troops which was made up mostly of Foxes and Dogs. The pillboxes shot a nearby guy.   
  
Eric got up and swam to the shore. He helped his friend James out of the water and both  
of the soldiers started up the river bank. "Ammo!!!! Ammo!!!" Screamed James.  
  
"Eric, do you see that impact crater on the pillbox?" Asked james. "Yes i do." Eric  
replied. "Ammo!!! Ammo!!! Amm....." James' life was silenced by a bullet from the  
pillbox and Eric saw his friend die. The pillboxes were plowing over Eric's troops. Eric  
saw some men by his side fall to the ground. Some were screaming in pain. Eric ran up  
the feild and took cover behind a sandbag wall 10 feet from the pillboxes. Eric lit a  
smokescreen, and set it off. The pillboxes could only see 2 feet in front of them. Eric ran  
up and got right by a pillbox. He went over to the door and kicked it open. Unaware there  
was an enemy in the room, the Fortunans in the pillbox fired at his troops. Eric shot all of  
the Fortunans with his machine gun. He ran over to the second pillbox and lobbed a  
grenade inside. After the grenade blew. Firing ceased. The feild was filled with no sound  
at all.   
  
Eric pointed his machine gun in the air, and fired to get his troops attention. "Clear it  
out!" Eric screamed. Immediatly thousands of Eric's forces swarmed up the feild to get  
the machine guns in the pill boxes. Eric sat down and took a drink from his canteen. A  
soldier sat down next to him and started talking. "That's quite a veiw," Said the soldier  
next to Eric. "Yes it is,....quite a veiw." Eric replied. Eric gazed out into the battlefeild,  
were hundreds of dead bodies decorated the ground. He looked to the river and the dead  
were there too. The Bloodiest war.  
  
R & R Please. The next chapter will be here soon. 


End file.
